


Something to Blush About

by Transom



Category: The Band (Band 1968)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transom/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Just some fluffy, random porn featuring these two gorgeous guys.
Relationships: Richard Manuel/Rick Danko
Kudos: 1





	Something to Blush About

**Author's Note:**

> First I was in a fandom with a Rick. Then I was in a fandom with a Richard. Now I’m in a fandom with both a Rick and a Richard, who I happen to also ship. Great, just great.

“H-hey, easy there!” 

But Richard only giggled, burying his face in Rick’s chest as he clambered into his lap. He was like a big dog thinking he was a Yorkie, and Rick rolled his eyes even as he placed a hand on his back to stroke him. 

“Fine, you big idiot,” he sighed. A small smile twitched at his lips though, and he ended up ducking his own head into Richard, chuckling at the ridiculousness of it. 

“Ner wurm,” he heard come out of Richard, muffled by his jacket. 

“What’s that, babe?” He slid his hands through Richard’s hair, gently tilting his head for him so he could talk without a mouthful of sherpa lining. 

“Said ‘you’re warm',” he murmured. He grinned, a little bashfully, up at Rick before hugging him tighter and nosing his way back under his lapel. 

“Are you cold?” he asked, already pulling him closer. 

Richard groaned, which Rick took for an affirmative. He clucked his tongue and kissed the top of Richard’s head, his hand sliding up through his hair at the nape of his neck. Richard shivered and sighed and melted in Rick’s arms, clearly unwilling to ever move again. 

“Geez, Rich….” Rick wriggled, trying to get more comfortable in the bed without disrupting the great leaden _lump_ that had settled so quickly on top of him. 

“Stop movin',” Richard grumbled. “Like a damn waterbed.” 

“You coulda at least let me get my jacket off.” Rick struggled to work his arms free from the sleeves with Richard pinning him to the headboard, refusing to budge. With some creative squirming, he was finally able to free himself, breathing hard with both relief and effort as he let the jacket fall to the floor. 

“Less warm now,” Richard groused, petulant. 

“Yeah, that’s kinda the point.” Rick rearranged them so Richard was at his side, still slightly on top of him, but no longer smothering him quite so badly. “You were making me _hot_.” 

Richard snorted. “Not really up for that tonight, sorry.” 

Rick reached for a pillow to hit him with, his cheeks going warm. “Didn’t ask, pal.” 

But Richard only chuckled, low and rumbling. “Please. You’ve been asking all _day_ , Ricky.” 

Rick huffed. So much for playing things cool. He thought back to their show earlier, remembering how he had perhaps blushed one too many times while looking Richard’s way. 

Just like he was blushing right now. Richard had propped himself up on his elbows, watching him with his chin resting on the heels of his hands. He was smirking, bright white teeth glinting from the darkness of his beard. Suddenly, he didn’t seem so tired. 

“ _Well_ ,” Rick hemmed and hawed, “Maybe I _was_ kinda hopin'… you wouldn’t mind foolin' around a little bit tonight.” 

Richard’s smirk grew into a full-blown smile. “Maybe I was _kinda hopin’_ that too,” he said, poking fun at Rick’s aw-shucks routine. “I was only teasing when I said I wasn’t. Besides, I don’t know if you noticed, but I didn’t imbibe quite as much tonight.” 

“I'm so honored,” Rick drawled, but he still leaned forward to take Richard’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking through that big bushy beard of his. His eyes shone up at Rick’s, a tiny bit sheepish and shy, but mostly eager, and full of admiration for him that was rather sweet, if a touch disheveled and hopeless. 

Rick had to pull at him gently, drawing him up from the bed to crawl back on top of him. Richard went, grinning broadly, keeping his body close to Rick’s, his eyes on his. 

Rick tried to hold contact with them, but as lovely as they looked, sparkling for him like that, he failed to keep his gaze from flicking down to his lips instead. “What are we waiting for, then?” he finally breathed, smiling and moving in to kiss him. 

They met halfway, both grinning like idiots too much for it to properly deepen. Rick didn’t mind, though, enjoying the slow start, coming up again and again for brief little touches of his lips to Richard’s. He had the time to lay his hands on Richard’s sides, not to grope at him or explore his body hungrily, but simply to touch, to feel him breathe in and out for a little while, smiling to himself at the reality of him. 

“What’s so funny?” Richard pulled back from their kiss, Rick having spoiled it with his foolish grin. 

“Nothing. I just… really like this.” 

Richard snorted. “Hope so. Else, what’s the damn point?” 

Rick pulled him down again, knowing he was right. This time, he let go and let Richard in, opening up to the press of his tongue, insistent but undemanding. He moaned at the taste, at the heat it sparked that rippled down and out. Suddenly, everything was so warm, his muscles aching with need for Richard to touch him, to be so much closer. 

With a groan of effort, he separated Richard from himself slightly, pushing him away by the shoulders just enough for him to catch his breath back. “Sorry,” he muttered quickly, before Richard could ask if anything was wrong, “I got hot.” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Richard said, as in _duh_. He was grinning as he pulled back to let Rick take his shirt off, ready to fall upon him again as soon as it was on its way to the floor. 

But Rick stopped him with hands to his chest, feeling him vibrate with eagerness beneath his palms. “Hey, wait a second. Let’s get everything off now, alright? Don’t wanna keep stopping.” 

“Good idea.” 

Rick nearly laughed at the deadly seriousness in Richard’s eyes. But clearly, he meant it, as he began to strip, businesslike, unbuttoning his shirt with quick fingers before attempting to awkwardly shimmy out of his trousers while still trapped mostly underneath the blanket. Rick snorted as he watched him struggle, while he slid out of the bed to step easily out of his jeans, leaving his socks on to keep his feet warm in the cold room. 

“Real sexy.” Richard nodded down to his feet, raising his eyebrows and waggling them. 

Rick only grinned, too comfortable to even blush, as he crawled on top of Richard, one hand roving appreciatively over his bare chest. 

“What do you wanna do?” 

“Whatever _you_ wanna do,” Richard replied, perfectly Canadian, and almost too innocent. 

Little shivers hit Rick as he thought about everything they _could_ do, but he knew it would be best if they kept it simple, easy. “Just wanna kinda… do this.” 

Rick eased down to meet his body with his own, hissing as his aching hardness brushed against Richard’s for a few shallow, teasing thrusts, before he pressed them together fully. It felt so good he had to gasp a laugh, and Richard did too, reaching for him to pull him down into a kiss. 

They sank into each other easily, and together they kissed and rocked, grinned and touched, moving eagerly, if a little gracelessly. Richard was fairly quiet, as usual, content to urge Rick along with low murmurs of encouragement, and before long, Rick was a cursing, panting mess, reduced to humping Richard’s thigh like a teenager, Richard’s hands on his ass squeezing and guiding him along. 

“C’mon, baby.” One of Richard’s hands ended up in his hair, cradling him as he whimpered and rocked. “ _That’s_ it, now, yeah, yeah….” 

“ _Fuck_ ….” Rick sobbed pathetically, beginning to buck as he lost control. “I’m gonna… _fuck_.” 

Richard groaned appreciatively as he stilled and spilled all over him, his breath hitching through the aftershocks, each buck of his hips making him whimper. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Richard soothed him, hands smoothing up and down his back as he began to relax, sinking back into him as the dizzying high faded from his body. 

It still felt good to grind a little, moving gently against Richard as he kissed his chest, though it was more uncoordinated suckling than anything. Even through the haze, though, he remained keenly aware of Richard’s need, gone mostly ignored as Rick had taken his own pleasure. 

As quickly as his tired, boneless body would allow, Rick slid off Richard’s chest, going to lie on his stomach on the bed. “Your turn,” he said, shivering. 

“Yeah?” Richard looked like he had just won first prize but thought it might be a trick, going to kneel beside Rick and placing his hand on his back. 

“Yeah, c'mon.” Rick arched and wriggled a little for him, and Richard wasted no more time, straddling his thighs and spreading his hands out over his shoulders, already rocking gently against him. 

It felt so good to be covered by him that Rick had to close his eyes, sighing when he heard Richard’s breathing begin to go ragged, his mouth closer to his ear now that he was practically plastered against his back. Rick moaned into the bed, wishing he could go again, loving the way Richard was rutting, fucking him into the mattress almost roughly. He could feel Richard throb between his thighs, where he was sliding easily, all the wet and sweat to make it so hot and slippery, nearly too much for Rick’s fucked-out mind to take. 

“Oh, please, please, _please_ ….” Rick chanted to himself deliriously, beginning to fuck back against him, anything to get him there as quickly as possible. 

“ _Shit_.” Rick felt Richard’s rhythm stutter and then he was spurting, dirtying him perfectly. It was all between his legs, making him feel used, filthy, and he keened, rolling his hips into the bed, wishing he could give Richard even more. 

But Richard seemed to be quite happy with what he had, stretching out to lie next to Rick, laughing breathlessly when he turned to face him. 

“Goddamn.” 

Rick grinned back, and then he was on him like an octopus, clinging to him and kissing sweetly down his jawline. 

“You too, huh?” 

Rick managed a muffled “Mmhmm,” sliding his leg over Richard’s hip to pull himself closer. He saw stars when Richard hauled him into his arms, kissing his forehead and then all the way down his nose, making Rick scrunch his face up at the light tickle of his beard. But then Richard’s hand was spread all over his thigh, and he was kissing him like he was dessert, and Rick was moaning shamelessly into his mouth, before tailing off into giddy laughter against Richard’s lips. 

“You high or something?” Richard mused, but that only made Rick bury his face in his chest, finally giving him something to really blush about. 

“No, I swear.” 

He sealed it with a kiss, and then another.


End file.
